


Summer Air

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is a famous movie star, Danny is the PA he has a crush on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Air

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr as well

Chapter one:

Danny Mahealani couldn’t believe that he had landed a job as the personal assistant to one of the most prolific people in Hollywood. Ethan Price. Not only was the man handsome but he has been on the cover of fourteen magazines in the last six months alone. He has a resume the size of Texas. Everyone who is anyone wanted the man on their show. He can also belt it out with the best of them, singing lead in ‘Midnight Mysteries’ a band that has opened for the likes of Fall out boy to Paramore. And Danny managed to get the job thanks to his roommates.

Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale and Kira Yukimura were already Personal assistants to Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Allison Argent respectively and they managed to get him on board when the last PA for Ethan Price didn’t come through for the man.

They would be working with them while they were on the set of ‘Wolf Moon’ the new werewolf show that is set in California. The premise is that a kid named Tyler (played by Scott McCall himself) gets bitten by Max (Ethan’s character) and the first season is pretty much Scott’s character dealing with the changes. Right now they were filming season two while season one aired.

“This is so much fun.” Danny said. They were on break. The cast gave their PA’s break time, unlike the other actors on other shows. Danny was with his mates. Kira wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation, her focus was on Allison Argent. It was no secret how Kira felt about the dark haired girl.

“I knew you’d like it.” Isaac smiled as he took a bite of the sandwich that he had.

“I mean we get to work with some of the most astounding people in the entertainment business.”

“It’s the best job in the world. And the fact that we get to work with our boyfriends is a bonus.”

Isaac Lahey and Derek Hale were in fact in a relationship with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski but Stiles and Derek or ‘Sterek’ as everyone had dubbed them were the only ones who made things public. Scott and Isaac were planning on a public announcement soon.

“You mean you and Derek. Kira and I are single.”

“I don’t think for long.” Derek added. “Have you seen the way that Ethan is looking at you? And Allison. She has the biggest crush on Kira”

Danny blushed. He had noticed but it was nothing. He thought that a big star like him wouldn’t want anything to do with him. So he shook it off.

“He’s not into me. No one like that will be into someone like me.” Danny stated.

Isaac and Derek exchanged looks.

“Are you serious? A celebrity would be lucky to have you. Dude you had one before. Remember Jackson Whittemore? You and he were perfect for each other.”

“And then he cheated on me with his co-star Barry Allen.”

There was silence for a while. They all remembered the incident. Danny had come home all upset after catching Jackson in bed with Barry. It was the weekend of torching Jackson’s belongings.

“Hey guys. I’ll be back.” Kira finally said. The group watched as the girl got off the stool and headed in the direction of Allison, just as Stiles was making his way towards the group. He reached them in seconds, Stopping behind Derek and planning a kiss on his neck.

“So guys, there’s a party tonight and you have to be there. You included Danny.” Stiles said.

“I don’t know Stiles.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

“No. there’s something big going down tonight. A huge announcement and you have to be there. Everyone has to be there.”

Stiles gave Danny his best puppy dog eyes and he was putty in his hands.

“Fine.”

“Great. Now it’s time to get back to work.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and led him back towards the set.

Danny and Isaac cleaned up the area and headed back.

“Hey Danny.” Danny turned at the sound of Ethan’s voice.

“Yeah?”

“You going to the party tonight right?”

Danny nodded.

“Good. Save me a dance alright?”

Ethan walked away, leaving Danny there to blush. **********************8

They actually wrapped earlier than usual. The director wanted them to get ready for the party, said that they deserved a nice well relaxed day.

So by one that afternoon everyone had gone home. Derek and Isaac going with Scott and Stiles to pick up their clothes for the party, Danny offed to go but they said no, that they had to pick up his as well and it was a special order. He couldn’t see it until it was time to put it on. So that left Danny and Kira to drive home and wait for the others.

“Do you think that maybe Allison likes me?” Kira asked. They had just parked outside of the condo that they just moved into.

“I don’t know. It’s hard to tell with her. Sometimes you can’t see what she’s thinking. That’s why she’s such a great actress.”

“You’re right. I’ll ask her tonight at the party. She will be there right?” Danny shrugged. “I don’t see why not. The rest of the cast is going to be there.”

“Are you excited to see Ethan?”

Danny froze midway on the steps. “What?”

“Come on. It’s clear he likes you. Tonight is the night. He might make a move tonight.”

“How about we change the subject? I really enjoy the direction the show is going this year. The Kanima myth is a big challenge. “

Kira smiled. She would let this go for now. ************************

The turnout for the party was the biggest in LA. Everyone was there from every big name actress to every music producer were there. Danny was dressed head to toe in a Blue Versace three piece suit. All paid for by Ethan Price himself. That’s why they wouldn’t allow him to go with them. They didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

“Well, you look handsome.”

Danny turned around and came face to face with Danny. He was dressed in the same tux just in a different color. They were twins.

“Ditto. I see we match.”

Ethan let out a small laugh. “Yeah. I thought I’d let people know who you were here with.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “So this was your way of asking me out?”


End file.
